Saving Clifford
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Hitler refuses to give Clifford back to Emily Elizabeth, Daffodil ran away and tries to rescue Clifford.


In the city, Emily Elizabeth was taking Clifford for a walk. She took Clifford to see the pet store. As they got there, Clifford saw a squirrel and he started chasing it. Emily Elizabeth tries to calm Clifford, but the leash just slip of her hand. Clifford started chasing the squirrel around the city. Later, Clifford lost the squirrel and he notice that he got lost as well.

Clifford said, "Huh, where am I?"

Clifford couldn't figure out where he is after he was distracted by chasing the squirrel. Soon, a young boy who is a gangster, found a small, red, puppy all along. He went to pick it up."

Hitler said, "Why, hello there puppy, I'm Hitler."

Clifford was confused. Soon, Emily Elizabeth came by and saw Clifford with a boy.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, there you are boy. Thanks for helping me find my dog."

Hitler said, "Is this your puppy?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yeah, his named is Clifford."

Hitler said, "Well I'm not giving it back to you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Why not?"

Hitler said, "Well, for starters you let your puppy wonder off in the city alone."

Emily Elizabeth said, "No I didn't. Clifford was just chasing a squirrel and the leash slip off my hand."

Hitler imitate Emily Elizabeth and said, "Well forget it. If you can't be a better pet owner, I am gonna keep him all to myself."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But it my puppy. I was the one taking care of him."

Hitler said, "Listen, you may be a pet owner, but for a girl, you are way off your budget. That is why men are better."

Emily Elizabeth said, "That is not true. Women can be better too you know."

Hitler said, "Yeah right, well gotta go."

Emily Elizabeth said, "But..."

Hitler pushed Emily Elizabeth to the ground and left with Clifford who was barking. Emily Elizabeth tried to follow him, but decided to go home. Daffodil was standing by the door. She notice that Clifford is not with her. She looked up to Emily Elizabeth who was feeling sad. Daffodil wondered what happened to Clifford.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Daffodil, Clifford won't be coming home anymore. He was taken by a boy named Hitler. He wouldn't give him back to me after not being a best pet owner."

Emily Elizabeth started crying and went up to her room. Daffodil was shocked and felt sad. She decided to run away. She wonder the city for hours feeling depressed. She misses Clifford so much. Soon, Hitler saw a pink, Holland, rabbit. He decided to take her home with him. Daffodil was screaming for help, but no one would hear her. As they got to Hitler's house, he put Daffodil in a cage. Daffodil cried in fear.

Daffodil said, "Let me go."

But Hitler ignored Daffodil and left. Soon, Daffodil started to cry, until she heard a voice.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, are you okay?"

Daffodil said, "Huh, Clifford, how did you end up in a cage?"

Clifford said, "Hitler did it. That boy is a bad influence on us."

Daffodil said, "I agree."

Clifford said, "So, what are you doing here?"

Daffodil said, "I ran away from home, until Hitler rabbitnapped me."

Clifford said, "We gotta find a way to get outta here."

Daffodil said, "Well, I could use my feet to break the cage, but Hitler would put us in another one if he see us trying to escape."

Clifford thought for a minute then he had an idea and he said, "I know, maybe if we were a bad influence on Hitler, he might let us go."

Daffodil said, "But, wouldn't that be to harsh."

Clifford said, "Hitler was harsh on Emily Elizabeth, so maybe if we do something harsh, he won't need us anymore."

Daffodil said, "So what are you gonna do, bark all day long?"

Clifford said, "No, but if I were you, I would hold my nose."

Daffodil said, "Why?"

Clifford squeezed his body and he made himself a mudball on the floor.

Daffodil said, "Ew Clifford, that disgusting."

Clifford said, "Now you try it."

Daffodil said, "Okay, I'll try."

So Daffodil did the same thing that Clifford just made.

Daffodil said, "Now what?"

Clifford said, "I'll call Hitler."

So Clifford barked for Hitler to come. When he came, he saw that Clifford and Daffodil have just made some mudball. It smelled so bad that Hitler took them to the backyard.

Daffodil said, "Hey, were outside."

Clifford said, "Yeah, but now we gotta jump over the fence."

Daffodil said, "Don't worry, I'll give you a boost."

So Daffodil picked up Clifford and threw him over the fence. Then she hopped over the fence. They made it and they both started to run as fast as they can, back to the apartment. When they got there, Emily Elizabeth was still sad. Clifford was the first to comfort her. He barked.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford, is that you?"

Clifford barked proudly.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Oh Clifford, it is you. Oh I'm so glad you're back boy."

Clifford licked Emily Elizabeth between the cheek. Daffodil then came and also purr Emily Elizabeth between her legs.

Emily Elizabeth said, "I'm so glad you are both safe."

Clifford and Daffodil whispered and said, "Mission accomplished."

So the three hugged as they were all happy.

The End.


End file.
